1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to garage screens and more particularly pertains to a new garage screen for preventing insects and damaging ultraviolet rays from entering a garage while allowing air circulation with a screen when a garage door is opened.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of garage screens is known in the prior art. More specifically, garage screens heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art garage screens include U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,019; U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,474; U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,241; U.S. Pat. Des. 338,966; U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,169; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,566.
In these respects, the garage screen according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing insects and damaging ultraviolet rays from entering a garage while allowing air circulation with a screen when a garage door is opened.